


maker, forgive me;

by bloodynargles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, scar of the first words said to you by your soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's stray memories of Adriane gasping at the light scar that had appeared when she was nine, her nurse always insisting she wear her hair down, even on those warm summer days when her blonde curls would stick to her skin and she'd feel like fainting because of the heat, never mind the tight corset restricting her breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maker, forgive me;

**Author's Note:**

> by baby neha i mean thirteen year old neha and arietta is neha's older half sister.

The word doesn't appear until he's down a piece of armour and staring at the undead flowing out from Redcliffe, its almost in cursive, the white scar raised out on his skin, just on the underside of his wrist.

He's examining it later, tracing it with his finger as the Warden watches him with curious eyes, the breath she draws in loud in silence between them. “I would have thought you'd have gotten it when you were younger.” His blue eyes glance up to her, the urge to make a comment about her calling him old falling from his mind. “I ah- _no_.” He stutters, but then something makes him ask a question, Rowan would never indulge his teenage mind on what it was like to meet them, the one who's words were etched onto your skin until your death. “Did you- forgive me for my curiosity- Did you know? When you met Alistair.. was it... Ah..” She seems to think about his words, “I suppose I did, in a way. Though my first retort towards him was rather rude, but then again I wasn't quite thinking about my words before I spoke. Its a settling feeling, to know you have finally met that person that will share your life with you, that everything will be alright, whether you're to be ripped from one and other or not.” A breath falls from her lips, “Awkward, though. Quite awkward.” there's a soft, fortunate look thrown his way before Alistair's voice echoes throughout the halls and she leaves to chase after her love. He's left there to wonder in what exact way the word was going to be said. _Oh!_

 

It's on the back of her neck, just below her hairline. So many times has she traced it hopefully, smiling to herself as she is introduced to someone she adores, and so many times has her face fallen when she turns from them, her purple eyes welling with tears at the thought of another let down. She fears no one will ever utter the words, that she will miss them completely and be betrothed to another, letting her love pass her by, slipping through her fingers like the sand does the hourglass on Pa's desk. There's stray memories of Adriane gasping at the light scar that had appeared when she was nine, her nurse always insisting she wear her hair down, even on those warm summer days when her blonde curls would stick to her skin and she'd feel like fainting because of the heat, never mind the tight corset restricting her breathing. _Maker forgive me._

 

He's never seen anything more beautiful than Orlais at night, candlelight shining from archways and the unique architecture casting shadows like no other. He's never seen a more beautiful woman than Empress Celene, at least not until he glances to his right. She blends into the shadows almost effortlessly, her soft silken skirts falling from a teal corset that shows how much of a woman she truly is. Purple eyes peek out at him from the darkness, a stray golden curl falling out of her neat hairstyle as she turns from his gaze, lips turned upward in a secret smile that he's sure was meant for him before she seemingly floats away, falling back into the grasp of the darkness once more. He wants to see her again. He _needs_ to see her again.

 

It feels like the age has passed until he sees her again, like his life was frozen in time and everything moving around him just went by so very quickly yet not quick enough. He's passing through the palace's gardens to make his way to the court healer's clinic, his business in Orlais almost over, almost a month of passing things on since Alistair and Evie's coronation, part of him can't wait to leave, but the other half is still yearning for a woman he's not even sure was real. A giggle comes from his left and he barely has time to register the small figure running past him, let alone the woman who bumps into him, eyes wide and almost fearful. “ _Oh!_ ” His mouth opens and closes a couple of times before he speaks, “ _Maker forgive me_ , your grace. I should have let you pass.” A breath comes from her mouth, chest heaving and every word she thought she'd say in this situation failing her. He doesn't quite twig, at first, a confused look passing over his features “My Lady...?” he worries for a second before it clicks, his eyes widening at the realisation. “Your grace.” “Hello.”

 

“Bann Teagan Guerrin, of Rainsfere, at your service.” The smirk that graces his lips as he bows to her makes her weak in the knees, her breasts heaving against her corset as she nods, a soft smile falling into place as he offers his arm to her, to which she takes, letting him lead the way. “Quite a predicament we have here.” His breath tickles her ear as he speaks softly, his hand lightly resting on her waist as they glide along the ballroom floor. “I would not call it that.” “No?” Blue eyes glance to her as they part, letting the words stew as they dance with other partners, but she swears her eyes never left him. “You are making it quite obvious, love.” He breathes into her ear as they reunite, a smile tugging at his lips when she laughs lightly at his remark, “Oh, please. You're borderline protective husband.” They dance some more, the song ending as he speaks again. “Perhaps I would like to be.” She watches as his figure fades from her view, into the mass of extravagant Orlesian dresses and headpieces, a kaleidoscope of butterflies dancing in her stomach at the thought.

 

She finds her way back to Ostwick and her father's bannorn with a sense of light headedness about the whole thing. Her world seems like it glows and the beauty in everything is right in front of her eager eyes – except for Teagan. He had left her with a soft kiss to the back of her hand before he rode off to Ferelden, there were no promises made for marriage, no betrothal uttered between them. He promised her nothing but his heart, and Arietta wonders how ten years in age difference _truly_ effected him, behind his waving of it off. The feeling fades, and so does the beauty. She's being laced into another corset when she realises that he was never going to ask her to be his wife, he was never going to kiss her like she has yearned for for so long. His intentions were to pretend that she did not exist, and that all that the Maker had given them was to never be fore filled. He may love her, but he did not intend on acting on it, and that hurt more than not knowing who her love was at all.

 

It is late summer's eve almost a year later, her hair is sticking to her back and the yellow dress that she adored so was flattering her in every way, yet she could not quite be bothered to do anything other than sit by herself and sip at the most sour wine she had ever tasted. She wasn't bored as so much _sad_ , and even then she wasn't even sure why she was upset today, of all days. Was it the fact that everyone she had laid eyes on had had some death defying story about how they met their love, or possibly the pity look they gave her when she said that she hadn't found her own. Arietta dreads the look they would give her if they knew her love didn't want her because of the age difference. It always boils down to Teagan, how he wont ever call her his wife, how there wont ever be red headed babies with bright violet eyes that shine like his when he smiles. How her happiness was butchered by a man she had barely known five seconds but felt like she had known all of her life, how a decision changed everything from happiness to darkness and now she can't see the bright light that she had searched for her whole life. It feels like she falls every time she tries to get up and the sadness sets in. Somewhere she wishes she had never realised he was never coming back.

 

Pa takes her to Denerim to secure a tradeship deal, and she lets her eyes wander around court until they lock with a set of blue, staring straight at her, almost terrified. She tears her gaze from his and swallows down a sob at the longing that was pulling at her heart. A small floral pattern adorns her skirts as she lifts them to follow her father up a set of stairs, but he turns and tells her to wait so she lets them fall from her grasp, a nod at his words shaking a strand of hair loose as he disappears into a room and suddenly she's alone in a place she doesn't quite know her way around. “My lady.” His voice echoes in the empty room and she turns to face the last man in this world she ever wanted to lay eyes on again. “Not yours.” Her tone is cold and the sadness in his eyes is evident as he takes a step towards her but she stands her ground, knowing she'd only trip if she moved at all. “I am a fool, your Grace.” “Clearly.” His hand reaches out toward her and she almost flinches at the tears threatening to well in her eyes, looking away to admire the wall only looking back when she realises how close to her he was. “Please forgive me.” His voice is barely above a whisper and she lets out a choked noise at that, the pleading in his eyes far too much for her not to cave to. “Teagan..” “I will make it up to you.” A stray tear falls from her eyes and she inwardly curses herself for being so easy to sway when she wants something so very badly. “How?” “Spend the rest of your life with me.” His voice is still low but she's already fallen and how in the Maker's blessed world could she refuse that?

 

Her reply gets lost as she falls into kissing him, his hands dropping to her waist before he pulls her to his chest, neither hearing Bann Trevelyan enter the room from his meeting or the several coughs as he tries to subtly make them notice. He lets out a sigh before speaking loudly, “Bann Teagan, I was not aware you knew my eldest daughter.” Teagan pulls away softly, cursing at himself inwardly for never realising just who exactly Arietta was. “I uh-” He coughs and glances to her, a deep red blush highlighting her cheeks and for a moment he's breathless at the sight, they stay like that until he realises he was speaking. “I am quite sorry for the surprise, but the words etched on Arietta's skin are mine.” He looks up to the older man at the top of the stairs and Bann Trevelyan sighs, making his way down them. “Well then, we ought to speak of your betrothal, yes?” A wide smile creeps its way onto Arietta's features as Teagan's fingers intertwine with her own, letting him lead the way as they follow her father.

 

They're married in Redcliffe almost a month later, and Teagan will never forget the image of his love walking arm in arm with her father down the isle towards him. He will never forget the way her eyes looked in the setting sun, or the soft cry she lets out when he brings her to her peak. Arietta finds she is with child barely a week later, and they welcome Rose into the world nine months after that, light wispy red curls on her head and violet eyes that shine when her face lights up with a child's babble. Parts of him will never forgive himself for hurting his wife so in that year after they had met, but she reassures him that she has every day before Petal undoubtedly starts giggling and draws their attention away from one and other. Maker bless their daughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 tried so hard not to make this porn and i survived. 10/10 took me 4 1/2 hours to write.


End file.
